


Always and forever

by MorganaLS



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Love/Hate, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: I've watched five seasons at once >____<





	Always and forever




End file.
